1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a spin-torque (spintronic) electronic device and circuits.
2. Background Art
Conventional spin-torque electronic (spintronic) devices and related circuits that are implemented in connection with such conventional devices (i) can be difficult to manufacture, (ii) can be implemented with high current (e.g., bias currents) densities which cause unreliable operation due to breakdown over time, (iii) can have low output voltage (i.e., low sensitivity, generally), (iv) can have poor sensitivities at frequencies of interest, (v) can operate effectively only at narrow (typically resonant) frequency ranges, and other like deficiencies.
Thus, there exists a need and an opportunity for an improved spintronic device and related circuits. Such an improved device and related circuits may overcome one or more of the deficiencies of the conventional approaches.